


For the First and Last Time

by bratvasqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: i really don't know what to tag, there is a different first meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratvasqueen/pseuds/bratvasqueen
Summary: Oliver and Felicity, after five years of being married, never imagined that they would end up here. But where do they go from here? Will those paths for each of them remain on the same course together? Or will it lead to everything crumbling to dust?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fanfiction often for several reasons.  
> 1) My characterization and staying true to the characters is pretty bad.  
> 2) I think my writing is appalling if it isn't for academic things.  
> There are times where I do write and share because there are some brave souls who would weather the bad everything to read the story. So, note that this isn't finished. I only really did where I see the beginning of this idea going.  
> It is based off of the movie Heart of Country. I love it so much that putting Olicity in the plot somehow haunts me. All the time. I've had 50,000 different versions of this au in my head. This just happened. There could be more later. I don't know. We'll see. But for now, if you want to, you can enjoy this. 
> 
> I apoligize in advance.

 

  


[Originally posted by moan-s](http://tmblr.co/ZzCIRw22Z5WrA)

 

_If I got locked away, and we lost it all today,  
tell me, honestly would you still love me?_

 

The sweet sound of laughter filled the quiet air that surrounded the empty bar. Lifting his head, he searched for the source of the sound. When his eyes landed on the beautiful blonde, who was chatting with the young man and woman behind the bar, her aura captured him. For several minutes, he quietly watched her from his seat, completely ignoring the paperwork that was in dire need of his attention.

He grabbed the clear glass, filled with scotch, and took a drink of it before attempting to turn his attention back to the paperwork spread out across the small table near the back of the bar. Normally, he would be able to enjoy a drink and work through his paperwork without becoming distracted. Tonight proved to be one of those nights where he was finding that it was near impossible. The woman near the bar had migrated towards the small stage. The band was beginning to pay the beginning chords of a more upbeat song that he was sure he had never heard.

The paperwork was completely forgotten as he took in the woman who began singing the opening verse of the song. It was clear that it was one of the rare nights when the bar had entertainment playing for their late night guests. Oliver took in the woman on the stage. Her blonde hair fell down in soft curls, framing her face. The black t-shirt she wore was covered by a black leather jacket that was left unzipped. The jeans she wore were like a second skin. The woman looked beautiful as he took her in.

Leaning back into his chair, enjoying the sight of the woman and band prepping for the night, he brought his glass of scotch to his lips and swallowed the cold liquid. As he settled the glass back onto the table, away from spilling on the paperwork scattered near the edge, his blue eyes caught hers across the difference. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as a small close-lipped smile lit up her face. For a brief moment, it was as if she was singing to him.

He continued to watch her, unashamed that she had captured all of his attention. The woman who had maintained his gaze, turned her head downwards, effectively breaking the intense eye contact between them. However, he didn’t miss the smile that was still on her face or the way she’d shy away from his gaze after brief moments of catching it.

As she neared the end of her set of songs, Oliver extracted himself from the chair we had been sitting in since he arrived at the small bar. By the time he had reached the edge of the stage, the last few chords of the song were fading away. When silence began to reclaim the air around him, he looked up into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and smiled.

“Hi,” he breathed softly, disturbing the blanket of silence that had started to fall on them again.

“Hi,” she replied as a smile lit up her face.

“I’m Oliver.”

“Oliver,” she repeated, testing the way his name rolled off of her tongue. “Felicity.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Felicity.” The way her name sounded different coming from between his lips wasn’t lost on her. Before he could stop the words, he had blurted them out. “Would you like to get some coffee sometime, maybe dinner?”

Felicity silently stared at Oliver, hard to believe that he was really asking her out. Most guys that wanted dates were either drunk or looking for a one night stand. A lot of the guys she had met never held her attention for one reason or another. However, Oliver seemed different. For the first time, she found herself wanting to say yes. So, she did.

* * *

 

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The loud banging sound pulled Oliver out of his memories of Felicity. His thumb gently rubbed over the photo he held onto tightly as he looked over at the steel bars that separated him from the guard on the other side.

“Stand up and put your hands through the square, you have a visitor.” The guard said, reaching for the handcuffs that were attached to the belt around his waist.

Oliver placed the photo back onto the wall as he stood up to do as instructed. He knew that he could deny his visitor their request to see him, because ultimately he knew who it was. He had denied his wife the ability to see him the past several times she came to see him. He was ashamed of why he was within the four walls of Starling’s prison. As much as he didn’t want to face his wife and see the hurt he would know was written on her face, he couldn’t avoid her forever.

He slid his hands through the small square and allowed the guard to place the handcuffs around his wrists. As the cold metal locked around his skin, he hissed at the coldness and tightness of the cuffs. Once the cuffs were firmly around his wrists, he took a step back, allowing the barred door to open. Then, he followed the familiar path to the visitation area as the guard followed behind him, watching him to make sure he didn’t step out of line. Oliver had no intention of doing that.

The buzz and hiss of the hinges as the door opened, filled his ears as the sight of the stations came into view. He could see Felicity seated on the other side of the glass at the second station. He took a deep breath before crossing the threshold into the visiting area.

Oliver found his seat on top of the chair in front of the glass across from Felicity. He could see the black phone already pressed against her ear. For a moment, he sat there to take her in. Her hair was up in her signature ponytail. She wore a white buttoned up shirt with a black polka-dot pattern on it. Seeing her, so close, had only increased his awareness of how much he had missed her.

He reached over to the phone on the side of the booth and picked it up. He pressed it against his ear in time to hear hear whisper his name. His eyes snapped closed at the sound of her voice. “Felicity,” he breathed into the receiver of the phone. Then, he opened his eyes to see her staring at him, with tears brimming the bottom of her blue eyes. He silently cursed himself for being the cause of her tears.

“I want you to tell me these accusations aren’t true,” she said softly before continuing, “But you can’t, can you? You wouldn’t have declined any of my visits if it weren’t true. Why, Oliver?”

The hurt was laced through her voice. He heard the way her voice broke at the end. He knew part of his reason for not seeing her was the hurt he saw on her face. Another reason was because he didn’t want to admit to knowing and failing to expose the scheme for what it was. Glancing over his shoulders, checking the positions of the guards, he sighed into the receive. “I knew,” he admitted, guiltily. “I knew that Merlyn Global was a ponzi scheme after Malcolm promoted me. I always made sure that the customer’s I was responsible for put their money where they thought it was going. I was above board the whole time, but I can’t deny knowing of it. I’m so sorry, Felicity.”

A tear cascaded down her face. His fingers itched to wipe it away. He couldn’t, not with glass between them. “Why didn’t you leave? Go somewhere else?” she asked trying to understand.

“You know why, Felicity. Nobody else was going to consider hiring Robert Queen’s son.”

A thick and uncomfortable silence settled over them as she just stared at him, knowing deep down that he was right. Before his job at Merlyn Global, no investment companies had given him a second thought because of his father.

As he watched her, watching the emotions and silent thoughts flicker across her face, he hated seeing her going through this all alone. He knew that because of his strained relationship with his family, they hadn’t reached out to her. John, one of their best friends, was currently on some cruise with his wife and little girl. Ultimately, he knew she had no one in Starling that she could turn to.

It wasn’t the first time that the thought had occurred to him that she should be surrounded by people who were able to be there for her. He knew that she needed someone. Knowing she would argue with him about it, he spoke his sudden request. “Felicity,” he said softly, drawing her gaze to his. “Maybe you should take some time, get away from this mess, go visit your mother in Vegas.”

He saw the moment his words hit her because her blue eyes darkened in anger. “No,” she said too quickly. “I wish you would have told me. I wish you would have quit Merlyn Global once you knew. I wish you would have listened to my reservations about Malcolm. I wish we weren’t in this mess, but I’m not leaving Starling.” She took a deep breath centering herself before continuing. “For better or worse, I love you,” she added stressing the last three words, so that he understood her. “You can’t ask me to leave.” No matter had upset and mad she was, she couldn’t leave.

Knowing that it wasn’t over, he selfishly didn’t want her near it. “Felicity, please. I can’t have this touching you. You need to be around people who love you. Go see your mom, spend some time with her. Please, Felicity, for me.”

Felicity repeatedly said no to his request. The more he pleaded with her to go, the more he wore her down. He hated himself for it, but he was selfish. Eventually, she muttered, “Fine. I’ll spend a few weeks with my family in Vegas.” She was defeated, the signs were rolling off her body in waves.

With a relieved sigh, he quietly said, “I love you, Felicity.” He watched as a few more tears fell down her face. It all added to the guilt and self-hate he had for getting them into this. He placed the phone back onto the hook. He pressed his hand against the window and held it there until she did the same, repeating the words he had spoken. He didn’t miss the way tears fell down her face without restraint. The look on her face as he alerted to the guard he was ready to leave was one he wouldn’t forget anytime soon.


End file.
